


Tease

by tonytonesphoneroo5000



Series: wreckt [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Theo Raeken, Cock Tease, Coming Inside, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Sexting, Theo Raeken Needs To Get Rough Fucked 2k20, Theo is a Little Shit, Top Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonytonesphoneroo5000/pseuds/tonytonesphoneroo5000
Summary: Liam doesn't deserve being tempted when he's just trying to go about his day. He decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: wreckt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683403
Comments: 30
Kudos: 181





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> my third and final part of what ended up being a series :P
> 
> i did promise u guys theo getting bent over the kitchen table, and look at me delivering. had to move some stuff around to make it possible in my canon, but whatevs. hope you guys like!

Liam took Theo in after the hospital, after they found out Theo was homeless. When Theo still seemed like some kind of monster, like a threat. Now Liam has seen Theo sick, and crying, and binging on cold pizza at three in the morning on the full moon, which has taken most of the mystery out of him. And then Liam started noticing that Theo is funny, and takes care of people in his own weird emotionally stunted way, and that his body is just… _Well_. Which wouldn’t be a problem if Liam wasn’t afraid of making Theo uncomfortable in his own home, or if Theo wouldn’t walk around dressed in the large variety of skimpy clothing he seems to own.

Theo of course has every right to go around wearing whatever he likes, it’s a free country after all and Liam offered his home to him meaning for Theo to find a real home here, not just a place to stay, but does Theo really have to wear skin tight blue underwear that says _Juicy_ on the butt next to a peach? Liam’s not sure how he’s supposed to resist that kind of temptation.

And it was mostly fine for the tailend of Liam’s senior year, when Theo had to wear clothes and Liam had homework and lacrosse to focus on. Now it’s hot out, and there’s only Theo. Half-naked. All the time.

* * *

Liam doesn’t even deserve it half the time, doesn’t deserve to be tempted when he’s just trying to go about his day. Like when he innocently texts Theo asking about his day, and receives this in return.

He chokes on his own spit, has to zoom in on the picture to properly appreciate Theo’s thighs, his stomach, the very noticeable bulge that has Liam’s mouth watering. He just wants. All the time. He sends back some answer that’s clearly bullshit, that is him trying to hide how horny he is right now, and, safe in the boys locker room after practice, groans into his knees.

* * *

Theo sends him another picture the next day; just of his face, but he’s in the sun, probably on Liam’s back porch where he always stretches out like a lazy cat, and his teeth are caught in his bottom lip as he squints against the light, hair falling in his eyes.

Liam makes such a weird noise upon seeing it that his teacher catches him texting in class and takes his phone away, which is totally unfair because there are only a couple weeks of school left so who cares and also, if his teacher had seen Theo, she would probably make the same noise.

* * *

Theo’s been looking self-satisfied all day as he prowls around the house in grey boxers, like he always does when it’s just him and Liam. Oh, sure, when Liam’s parents are home Theo is all buttoned up and smiling, but when they’re out, he turns into some kind of sexpot, with his thighs and his waist and just, like, even his ankles are sexy.

Liam takes another long sip of his juice box, reminding himself to not creep on Theo. Again. He turns his attention back to Bullfinch’s Mythology.

“Hey.”

Those are Theo’s bare arms, on Liam’s back, Theo’s breath hot on the nape of Liam’s neck and Liam refuses to consider what kind of chemosignals he’s sending out right now, is pretty sure they’re all screaming _please_. His leg starts jiggling, and he fights the urge to twitch his shoulders, encourage Theo away.

“What?”

There’s a long, long pause where Liam can feel Theo’s eyes on him, like he’s a particularly interesting kind of prey, is uncomfortably reminded of the Theo who used to look at everyone as such. Theo now can be...intense, but he isn’t evil. Usually.

“Hm. Nothing.” Liam turns around to watch quizzically as Theo leaves the room, can’t help how his eyes drift to the dimples in the small of his back, how his ass moves as he walks. Bullfinch suddenly doesn’t seem nearly so interesting.

* * *

Liam is up and running to Theo’s room so fast that he practically skids past his door, can hear his mother’s annoyed grumble from a couple rooms down. Theo is sitting on his bed, computer over his lap just like the picture as he blinks at Liam with deceptive calmness.

“Picture!” is all Liam can get out, annoyed that Theo doesn’t seem nearly as freaked out as he is. He knows he’s blushing which is even more annoying because Theo never blushes; nothing _ever_ gets to Theo. He settles in his usual spot near Theo’s bed, at his feet.

“You’ve never sent something to the wrong person before?”

“Not...not something where I was hard!” Which only serves to remind him that Theo is almost undoubtedly _still_ hard, and they’re alone, and Liam can smell the barest hints of arousal over the usual dead leaves and chemicals Theo smell.

He locks eyes with Theo, who lifts his arms to put his hands behind his head, stretching his body out like an offering. He has to know what he looks like right now.

Liam licks his lips. He is not looking at Theo’s lap, he is looking away, to Theo’s very nice collarbones and the dip between them. Theo is shrugging, typing something on his computer as he looks at Liam from under his lashes. “Is there something else you wanted, Dunbar? Or were you going to continue sitting on my bed trying not to stare at my dick?”

Liam sputters for a moment, looks anywhere but at Theo, not that there’s much to look at in Theo’s room. A claw from some creature on his dresser, joined by a little pile of silvery scales. Theo’s Xbox and his stack of games next to his TV. Otherwise, there’s nothing to suggest Theo even lives here, if Liam couldn’t smell him. It rubs him the wrong way, even more than the picture. Liam already knows Theo is hot, he’s somewhat come to terms with it. He’s never going to be okay with Theo being ready to leave at any moment. “You need more stuff in here.”

“What? Why?”

Liam shrugs, twisting the edge of Theo’s comforter around one finger, getting his scent there in a tiny, contenting way. “Cause you live here. It’s your home.”

Theo’s self-satisfied grin slips into something smaller, more fond. “I know that.” He’s tapping lightly at his laptop, not typing, just an arrhythmic tune. It’s a better sign than any that he’s happy. Theo goes totally still when he’s anxious or upset, and Liam is pleased to realize how much he knows about Theo, all those little tells. He smiles helplessly in Theo’s direction, not thinking about much of anything beyond the contented beat of Theo’s heart.

* * *

Liam’s exhausted, tapping his foot, waiting outside the school for Theo to show up.

Coach’s Sunday morning practices are bullshit designed to annoy Liam specifically, because Liam’s captain now and has to set a good example for everyone, meaning he has to go to all practices and can’t pretend his alarm didn’t go off or something.

At least it’s a nice morning, sunny, warm, Liam extending his hearing to all the little creatures that a human couldn’t hear. Everyone else has left already, mostly in their own cars. Liam still hasn’t gotten his license, probably never will. Road rage is a real problem for him, and he’s had the occasional nightmare of wolfing out in traffic. Theo seems fine with driving him, anyway. Or else Mason, or Corey, or another pack member. Worst comes to worst, he’s a werewolf who can run about as fast as a car.

Sighing, Liam drops his lacrosse bag to the curb and squats to sit on it, resting his elbows on his knees so he can play Candy Crush while he waits. He’s halfway through a level with his tongue between his teeth when Theo pulls up, listening to NPR because he’s a huge dork. “Hey, Liam. Ready to go?” Liam looks up to where Theo is leaning out his open window, resting one arm on the edge. He’s wearing a muscle tee today, exposing most of his chest. It’s a deep green that matches his eyes. He must’ve just showered because his hair is wet and floppy, little water droplets glistening in the sun. The muscles in his forearm flex as he adjusts the side mirror before running a hand through his hair, biceps bulging. He’s so beautiful that Liam actually feels his heart skip a beat as his phone drops to the pavement. Theo eyes him with concern. “You good?”

“I’m fine,” Liam grunts, grabbing his bag, scooping up his phone, and hurrying to the passenger side of Theo’s car, throwing the door open with a bit more force than necessary.

“Careful!” Theo snaps, protective over his car like he isn’t with everything else.

Inside the car is worse, because now Liam can _smell_ him, dead leaves and chemicals which he would never have thought could make an appealing scent. At this point, he wants to drown himself in it. He also smells like… “Have you been using my shampoo?” Liam asks, incredulous. Theo has his own bathroom, with a shower, for _himself_ , which also has his own shampoo in it. Shampoo that is pine scented, unlike Liam’s, which is more mint. And Theo’s is all fancy. Liam just uses Axe 3-in-1 and hopes for the best.

Theo won’t look at him as they pull out of the parking lot, most likely because Liam is very affronted, and has been known to get punchy when very affronted. Not that he would punch Theo. Anymore. He likes Theo’s face now.

“You would choose today to use your sense of smell,” Theo sighs, almost to himself. Which is rude, because Liam is a very good werewolf, thank you. It’s not his fault Theo was raised to be ruthlessly competent in everything and so is probably like, the world’s best science experiment supernatural creature.

“I smell!”

“You sure do,” Theo agrees, wrinkling his nose. Liam’s still sweaty from lacrosse practice, so that’s fair.

“You know what I mean.” He’s quiet for a couple minutes, texting Mason about school, about maybe going to Sinema on Friday. Mason is insistent on bringing Theo because Theo apparently ‘is Liam’s anchor and will keep him calm’ or something. Liam ignores that. He’s only fought someone at Sinema like four times. “Wait, you never answered my question!”

Theo does that so easily, slipslides around questions rather than lying through his teeth like he used to. Liam can kinda tell when he’s lying by now, anyway.

“I ran out of shampoo,” Theo says, and see, that, that is definitely a lie, because Liam went to his bathroom to steal a clean towel only yesterday. Theo is fastidious about being clean, so he always has one, and Liam’s only towel was on the floor and had that gross damp smell. Liam remembers, distinctly, that Theo’s shampoo was mostly full when he saw it, and there’s no way Theo’s used an entire bottle of shampoo in one day, no matter how great his hair looks. (It looks so great.)

Liam would kick up more of a fuss if Theo’s mouth wasn’t getting tight at the corners, his body otherwise still. If he pushes too hard, Theo will just leave like he always does when he’s upset, and Liam won’t have anyone to play Fortnite with tonight. And he’ll feel bad. So he relaxes back into his seat with a shrug.

* * *

Liam has been at Mason’s house all day, mostly doing homework with some breaks for video games. He’s doing homework, anyway. Mason’s, of course, is already done because Mason’s a genius who got accepted to Harvard, and Stanford, and Yale. Mason does his homework right away.

“Liam? Liam! Dude, you’ll get us killed,” Mason complains, nudging Liam’s shoulder as Liam stares down at his phone. “Whoa… _intense_.” Liam hurries to close his phone but it’s too late; Mason is staring at him now, almost admiringly. “I guess Theo has nothing to be ashamed of.”

Liam can feel the blush crawling across his cheekbones, bites at his tongue with teeth that are sharper than they should be. He drops out of the game and puts his head in his hands as Mason makes a sympathetic noise. “I’m going to die.”

“You’re not going to die.”

“I _am_.” Theo is going to kill him with sexual frustration. “Who could he even be sending these to?” Liam wonders, feeling jealousy pool in his stomach.

“These?” Liam explains the other times, and Mason is giving him a look that he’s very familiar with. Kind of pitying, but fond. “I’m pretty sure they’re only going to you, Liam, no matter what Theo says. Maybe if you’d pull your head out of your ass and talk to him, you could get somewhere.” Liam grumbles, and starts the game up again.

* * *

“Liam, can you come down here?” Liam’s been idly going through his phone for the past hour, flicking through Facebook without real interest, so he’s happy enough to get off his bed and head down to the kitchen where Theo must be, grabs the bowl and fork that have been lingering in his room for longer than he’s proud of due to an illicit late night snack. Liam sometimes gets a craving for mac n cheese at two in the morning.

He has the fork in one hand and the bowl in the other when he rounds the corner to the kitchen before stopping in his tracks. Theo is standing at the sink, holding a sponge. Which wouldn’t be unusual, as Theo has been great about doing his chores, almost obsessive about them. Liam thinks it’s him trying to make up for what he’s done, which is kind of sad, but Liam also hasn’t had to do dishes in months so he’s not complaining. Except that Theo’s not just casually doing dishes. He’s wearing those stupid fucking boxers with the peach of them, and he’s looking right at Liam.

Theo’s smiling in a way Liam can only describe as insolent, leaning back against the counter with his hips jutting out, intentionally putting every muscle on display. And what a display it is; there’s a droplet of water trailing down his stomach from where he has the sponge squeezed there, suds bubbling around his fingers, a very noticeable bulge in those stupid...panties, or whatever they are. The fork bends in Liam’s fist.

Theo’s eyes are dark and hot as he rubs the sponge once down his stomach, fingers dipping under his waistband. “What’s up, Liam? See something you like?”

Liam’s not sure how they get from that to Theo bent over the kitchen table, Liam crowded up behind him, hands at his waist. Theo lets out a huff of displaced air, puts his hands under his head. There’s a smile tipping up the corner of his mouth.

“You’re such...a fucking...tease,” Liam snarls through a mouthful of fangs, focusing on keeping his fingernails from turning into claws.

“ _Finally_ ,” Theo sighs, pressing his ass back into Liam’s dick, Liam thankful he wore sweatpants today. “Um. Wow. That’s bigger than expected,” Theo says a moment later, surprised.

Liam grins, admires the muscles flexing in Theo’s broad shoulders, the dip of his tiny waist, his plush ass. He takes a handful of it, squeezes, hisses out, “Nice,” through his fangs.

“Did you like my pictures?” Theo asks as Liam slips his pants off, takes another squeeze of Theo’s bare ass, reaches for the olive oil they keep near the sink. He is very much not thinking about how his mom will feel right now. He isn’t thinking about anything but Theo, under him, warm and hard and starting to get red down to his chest. He has to lean down, kiss between Theo’s shoulder blades, rubbing his nose there.

“Loved them,” he promises, slips the first finger in while Theo is distracted, his undoubtedly snarky comment interrupted by a moan. Theo is so _hot_ inside, Liam has to close his eyes, focus on Theo getting shivery and clenching up around him. He’s satisfied enough with two fingers, too focused on getting inside Theo, thinking of how strongly Theo will smell of him once Liam’s come inside. He wants to see his cum dripping down Theo’s thick thighs, moves his hands back to Theo’s hips and pulls him onto his dick in a smooth glide, both of them groaning.

Liam is still for a moment, wanting Theo to have time to relax, settle into it. He’s soft like velvet inside. “Are you going to fuck me, or just stand there?” Theo says a moment later, although his voice is satisfyingly breathy. Liam smiles down at him softly, sweetly, traces a finger down the middle of Theo’s back, then thrusts forward so hard the table scoots a couple inches forward. Theo yelps, Liam moving to hold him down, one hand splayed in the middle of his back, the other on his dick. Theo’s leaking over Liam’s fingers as Liam squeezes him tight, starts fucking him for real.

Neither of them are going to last long; Liam can feel his orgasm gathering in his belly as Theo clenches up around him, teeth digging into his bottom lip, eyes squeezed shut. They’re damp at the corners, which is adorable. “Tell me how much you like it,” Liam says, managing to do something that makes Theo cry out, fists clenching under his head. His cock jumps in Liam’s hand. Theo shakes his head, turns it away so Liam can’t see the tears in his eyes. “Tell me how much you like it and I’ll let you come.” Which is a weak threat because Liam’s hurtling towards his own orgasm, wrapped up in Theo’s heat and the little helpless sounds he’s making and the pinch between his eyebrows as Liam leans down and starts drilling him, Theo going loose and sloppy. Liam nips gently at the back of his neck. “C’mon. Tell me.” He rubs a thumb over the tip of Theo’s cock, getting it wet.

“ _Fuck_. I like it, I _love_ it, _please_.” Watching Theo come to pieces is the hottest thing Liam’s ever seen. Theo’s flushed and sweaty and crying; Liam _loves_ it, wishes the marks would stay on Theo’s neck so everyone would know who’s giving it to him good. He’ll have to be satisfied with coming inside him. Theo’s back is arching, his body trying to present as he moans, “Fuck, Liam, I’m gonna come on it, lemme come _please_ ,” and Liam doesn’t have time to answer before Theo’s spilling over his fingers, body shuddering, Liam almost biting through his lip as Theo clenches up around him.

He comes a moment later, pushing forward to get as deep as possible, wanting to mark Theo up inside. He leans over Theo’s back, both of them breathing hard. When Liam pulls away Theo whines, unexpected and endearing. He kisses the back of Theo’s ear on impulse, turns Theo’s head so they can finally kiss which...maybe they should have done earlier, but they make up for lost time, Theo getting up on shaky legs and pressing Liam back against the sink, hand coming up to touch his temple. It’s more tender than Liam would’ve expected.

He drinks it down though, sucks Theo’s tongue into his mouth, smiles into it. “You couldn’t have just told me you wanted to fuck?” he asks when Theo pulls away.

“This was more fun,” Theo murmurs, darting back in to kiss Liam again, and he smells too good to resist, of satisfaction and arousal and Liam. Liam wraps his arms around Theo’s waist and just holds on.

**Author's Note:**

> those scales and that claw on theo's dresser belong to tracy and josh, because theo has to constantly remind himself of the evil he's done. wouldn't be a story by me without some angst :")
> 
> i spent soooo much time finding pics for this, which is harder then you’d think cause i have to find photos with: guys who have the right body type, don’t look like professionally taken photos, no face, and are suggestive instead of straight up nudes. mostly i use gay porn blogs cause they seem to prefer selfies 4 some reason. i can tell u now that there are some HUGE dicks out there, like i would be leery of them going in /my/ ass and i am an adventurous woman tbh but whatever floats ur boat. can’t say that the research for this fic is ever a pain to do lol it has been…..inspiring.
> 
> [Theo's contact photo](https://drawception.com/game/4S7Nn8X6yF/derpy-chimera/)
> 
> The rest of the photos can't be linked back to, cause the blogs are listed as Adult and it'll just divert you -_- but the blog names are: nakedbamajock, witharab2, boyzhunter, and as always, ooku.


End file.
